


Additions

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray get a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additions

“What are we doing here again Joel?”   
“I’ve told like three times already, Ray.” Joel gave him an exasperated look. “Jack asked us to get something for Emma on our way over.”  
Ray made a face and looked around the pet store they had just entered. “Why’d he need us to get it?”  
“Probably because it’s between your place and his? And it’s easier for us to grab it on the way then for him to leave and go back.”  
Ray rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go look at the animals they have.” He said, wondering away.  
Ray wondered over and looked at the different types of hamsters and other small animals. He got to the end of the row and was about to go find Joel when he heard meowing. He looked around for the source and found a small room full of cat cages. He went in and looked at the cages. Most cats either slept through it, unimpressed with Ray or came and rubbed themselves against the cage door for attention. Ray idly scratched at the ones who came to him while he made his way down the row. The last cage he got to housed a calico with bright eyes.   
She was curled up in a cat bed but leveled her gaze at him. She watched him for a few moments before she rose and stretched and sat at the door of the cage. Ray smiled at her and rubbed her chin. She leaned into it slightly, looking content.   
“Here you are. Thought you’d wondered off. Maybe I should tie a balloon to your wrist.” Joel smiled, kissing Ray’s cheek.  
“You’re hilarious, Joel. Get what Jack needed?” Ray asked pulling his hand away from the cat.  
Joel nodded and held up a bag. “Yup. Looks like you got a friend.” He laughed.  
Ray looked back to the cat and saw that she was still staring at him, with her paw on a toy. He chuckled and pulled out the toy, turning it over a few times before tossing it towards the back of the cage. She picked it up and brought it back to Ray.  
“Well, ready to go?” Joel asked turning around.  
Ray took a few steps before hesitating and turning back to the cat. She was still sitting the door, watching him.  
“Hey, Joel?” Ray asked not looking away from the cat.  
“Yeah?” Joel turned around and laughed. “Really Ray? I thought you weren’t a big pet person?”  
Ray shrugged. “She’s different. Can we get her?” He looked back to Joel.  
Joel laughed. “If you really want her get her. It’s your money.”  
They tracked down an employee to help get the cat and got all the stuff that she would need. Ray got into the car and let her out of the cage, she crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep.  
“Who names a cat Mittens? Like seriously?” Ray said, petting the cat.  
Joel chuckled. “Rescue cats always have awful names. Just give her a new one.”  
Ray looked down at her thoughtfully. “Hmmm, what about Rose?”  
Joel laughed hard, earning a perturbed look for the cat. “Really? Rose?”  
Ray shot him a dirty look. “There is nothing wrong with the name Rose, asshat.”  
Joel shook his head. “Never said it wasn’t. She’s your cat, name her whatever you want.”  
Ray looked back down at her and she lifted her head sleepily. “What do you think about the name Rose, girl?”  
She nuzzled his hand. “See? She likes it.”  
Joel grinned. “I think she just likes you.”  
“Then it looks like you’ve got some competition for my affection.” Ray laughed, laying his hand on Rose’s back.  
Joel raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure it’s no competition.”  
“Oh? Overconfident much?”  
“Not at all. But it’s not a competition when one party will have sex with you.” Joel smirked.  
“Fair enough.” Ray sighed.  
“Wow, what a boost for my confidence there, babe.” Joel faked a hurt look.  
Ray laughed and shoved him. “You know a cat will never take preference over you. Don’t be such a baby.”  
Joel stopped out front of Jack’s house and got out. Ray got out, carrying Rose with him.  
“Jack’s not gonna be happy that you’re bringing a cat with.”  
Ray shrugged. “He brought Emma over to your place all the time. He can suck it up once.” He grinned and walked over to Joel.  
“I’m glad you’re happy with the newest addition to our household.” Joel murmured before he planted a firm kiss on Ray’s lips.


End file.
